Little Ways
by Reba'slilgirl
Summary: Sequel to Can You Survive'nough said
1. They're Back!

**It was a few years after everything happened and the Morgan's and Hart's were perfectly fine, they thought.**

**Reba was walking downstairs, Evelina running in front of her. "EVELINA! NO RUNNING!" **

**Evelina stopped running and looked at her mother. "Sorry mommy."**

**Reba finally got to the end of the stairs and kissed the top of her five year old head. "Its okay. You know you can't fall."**

**"I know." Evelina's sugary left her with a large scar and it could be opened if she fell to hard.**

**Evelyn walked into living room, limping onto her right leg.**

**"Hey baby are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, i just fell of my bike."**

**"Are you sure?" Reba was now very careful about the littlest cuts. She walked into the kitchen with her twin girls. "Who wants to help mommy with dinner?"**

**"ME!" Both the twins said, smiling.**

**"Okay then. Do we want to make daddy's favorite?"**

**"YEAH!" It took the three girls a couple hours to make dinner. Kesley walked in when they were about half way done.**

**"What's for dinner?"**

**"Chicken!" Evelina screamed.**

**"And rice!" Her little sister followed.**

**Kelsey looked at her step mom. "Dad's favorite?"**

**Reba nodded. "Yeah. Now do your homework."**

**"Okay." Kelsey's mature level gotten under control. She sat down at the kitchen table and started on her homework.**

**"Whens daddy coming home?" Evelina asked her redheaded mother.**

**"Any minute honey." Reba quickly got their dinner into their plates and set the table. The front door opened and Jack stepped in.**

**"DADDY!" The twins screamed, running to their father.**

**"Hey girls, where's mommy?" Jack asked the twins hugging them then pulling away from them.**

**"In the kitchen," Evelina told her father before walking into the kitchen.**

**Jack walked into the kitchen, kissed the top of Kelsey head and then kissed Reba. "Hey how was work?"**

**Reba smiled. "It was good. How was your work day?"**

**"Terrible."**

**Reba giggled. "Why?"**

**"Cheryl came."**

**"Oh my gosh! Why?"**

**Jack looked at his ten year old daughter then back at Reba.**

**"Oh okay."**

**"What are we gonna do?"**

**"I have no idea. She's ten."**

**Kelsey turned and looked at them. "Is it mom?"**

**"Yeah, she wants you." Jack told his oldest daughter.**

**"I want to stay here. I want to stay here with you, and Reba, and the twins!"**

**"I know you do sweetheart," Jack told his daughter, walking over to her.**

**"Kesley we won't let anything or anyone take you from us, even if its your mother." Reba said, wiping her hands onto a towel.**

**In her heart Kelsey knew that she really loved the two people standing at the kitchen sink. "Okay."**

**"EVELINA! EVELYN! DINNER!" Reba called into the living room. The redheaded twins came into the room and sat down at the table. Kelsey moved from the table to the island to eat.**


	2. Back At The Hospital and Going Home

**The family talked through dinner, but Reba seemed very distant from her husband, her twins, and her step daughter. **

**"Reba are you okay?" Kesley asked her after dinner.**

**"Yeah I'm fine." Reba told her as she washed the dinner dishes. But, Reba had a secret and she was scared to share it. That night Reba sat on her bed, contemplating on if she should tell her husband the secret that was tugging on her mind. Jack walked out of their bathroom and sat down next to her. **

**"Hey. What's on your mind?" Reba looked up at him. She sighed and walked into the bathroom, returning with something in her hands. Jack knew what was in her hands before he showed it to him. "Oh no."**

**"Jack." Reba sat down on the bed. "After all we went through with the girls. I'm not ready to rise another child."**

**Jack placed his hand at the bottom of Reba stomach. "God gave us this child for a reason." Reba's smile light up the dark room.**

**"Okay." Reba kissed her husband and laid down. She started to fall asleep when she heard Kesley scream for her. Reba got up and ran into the twins bedroom, where the scream came from. There, in middle of the floor, laid her five year old daughter with a blood stained towel next to her. "What happened?" Reba asked as she squatted down next to the lifeless body.**

**Kesley and Evelyn were crying their eyes out. "She fell off the bed." Kesley sobbed out. She was holding a a different towel against Evelina's chest.**

**"Let's just get her to the hospital." Reba told them. After countless hours in the hospital's ER waiting room, finally a Doctor came out to talk to them.**

**"I'm so sorry. Your daughter has a very low chance of living. She lost to much blood." The doctor told the Morgan's how much life was left in this little girl.**

**The next day Reba sat in her office at work, trying to stay busy so her mind wouldn't wounder to Evelina. It was noon when one of Reba's co-workers opened her door and asked if she could come.**

**"Sure." Reba told her co-worker, looking away from the family picture that sat on her desk.**

**"Hey whats wrong?" Nicolette walked in and took at seat in front of Reba's desk.**

**"Evelina's back in the hospital."**

**"Oh my gosh! Why?"**

**"She feel off her bed and hit her scar and opened it." Reba and Nicolette talked for a little while longer, from Evelina to their boss.**

**Later that night, Reba sat in her room. Jack had taken Evelyn and Kesley out to a father daughter dance at their school so Reba had the house to herself. Thoughts and questions ran through the redhead's mind. Tried of them, she picked up the white phone laying next to her. She quickly dialed a number and let the phone ring.**

**"Hello?" A voice rang through the phone.**

**"Hi Mama."**

**"Reba! Why do you call?"**

**"I was wondering if i could come and visit you and daddy?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Can I come alone?"**

**"Sure, I love you."**

**"I love you too, Mama." Reba hung up the phone and quickly scribbledout a note to Jack. She tapped the note to her bedroom door and left the house. Reba got into her car and started toured Oklahoma. She spent almost six hours in her car, driving for answers to her many questions. When she arrived Helen was sitting out of Reba's former shack they called a home. Reba ran up and hugged her mother, like a little child coming home from their first day at preschool. "Hi Mama."**

**"Oh Reba! I missed you,." Helen McKinney clung onto her daughter. JV walked out of the old run down place.**

**"Do I hear my little girl?"**

**Reba giggled and hugged her father. "Hi daddy."**

**"Hey Reba."**

**"So why did you want to come up here?" Helen asked her eldest daughter. Reba pulled away from her father and looked at her.**

**"I have to tell you something." Reba started to tell her parents about Jack, Kesley, Evelina, and Evelyn, even Cheyrl. When she finished her parents started blankly at her.**


	3. Love is greater than anything

**"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Helen, Reba, and JV had come into the living room and sat down on the couch.**

**"I though i could handle it on my own, but i can." Reba always thought she could do almost anything on her own without help from anyone, but now, just like when she was getting divorce, she couldn't handle it without her parents.**

**"Reba. You need to know that you can't take everything on your own." Reba sighed.**

**"I know."**

**Meanwhile, Jack arrived home to find his wife was gone. "Reba?!" Kesley called out. Evelyn walked upstairs and found the note tapped to the door. **

**"Daddy!" Evelyn screamed coming down stairs with the note in her hands. **

**"What is it?" Jack asked. The little girl handed her father the note. "Oh my gosh, girls your mother is crazy!"**

**"Yes yes she is," Kesley told her father. Around four o'clock the next morning Reba walked into her house.**

**"Where have you been?" Jack asked his wife.**

**"Oklahoma." Reba sat down next to him on the couch. Jack wrapped his arm around her. "I love you." Reba said, cuddling into her husband's side.**

**"Why did you go to your parents house?"**

**"I missed them. Plus they wanted to come see the girls and you."**

**"So, where are they?" **

**"Out in the bed of the truck, they fell asleep out there."**

**"I don't wanna know how?" Reba giggled and put her head onto his chest. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Jack asked the redhead laying on him.**

**"I have a feeling," Reba told him as she looked up with a grin on her face.  
**


	4. Wake Up

**The next morning Reba woke up to Jack staring at her. "Good Morning," Jack told the red head that laid in front of him. She yawned. "Tried?" Reba shook her head. " We get to go see Evelina today." Reba smiled.**

**"I miss her so much," Reba said as she cuddled into Jack's chest.**

**"So do I."**

**Just then Kesley peered into the room. "Who's the old people downstairs." Reba shot up in the bed.**

**"Oh right!" Reba ran downstairs to find her parents sitting on the couch. "Hey guys!" Reba told her parents. "EVELYN, KESLEY GET DOWN HERE!"**

**"COMING!" They two filed down the stairs. "yeah?" Kesley asked.**

**"I want you two to meet your grandparents," Reba told the two.**

**"Hi!" They both said, staring at the two people sitting on the couch. Kesley looked at Reba and Jack.**

**"Can we go see Evelina?"**

**Reba smiled and giggled. "Sure." They all got into the truck and headed to the hospital. Since only one person could be in with Evelina at a time, Reba went first. "Hey baby girl its me, mommy. Everyone wishes that you could wake up. Your sisters went to the father daughter dance with daddy, and they said that the only that would make it better is that you were with them. Your grandparents are here and they love you, Evelina. We all do and we all miss you."**

**Evelina's eyes started to flutter."Mommy?"**

**"Evelina? EVELINA!" Reba screamed and hugged her daughter.**

**"Where am I? I'm scared."**

**"Your at the hospital, little girl."**

**"Why?"**

**"You fell off your bed about a week ago and opened your scar."**

**"I'm sorry, mommy."  
**


	5. Big Sister

**Reba smiled. "Evelina, your gonna to be a big sister."**

**Evelina smiled. "Really?"**

**"Really."**

**Eight months later Reba gave birth to her son, Keleb Kelley Morgan.**


End file.
